This application is a Non-Provisional of U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/699,788 , entitled “Integrated Content Recommendation”, filed Sep. 11, 2012 , which is herein incorporated by reference.
The present disclosure relates generally to a graphical user-interface, and, more particularly, to integrating content recommendations into the graphical user-interface.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
As the prevalence of electronic devices has increased, content, such as movies, music, images, etc., has largely become available in a digital format, displayable by these electronic devices. Accordingly, digital content players for electronic devices have become very prevalent. Manufacturers of these content players have integrated electronic storefronts into these content players to entice users to purchase additional content from the manufacturer.
One way that users have been enticed to purchase additional content, is through providing recommendations regarding content the user may be interested in, based upon certain features known about the user's tastes. Unfortunately, these recommendations are typically displayed in a static layout (e.g., static color-scheme, background images, etc.) that appears segmented from the rest of the content player, thus creating a segmented user experience.